


bliss

by villanxlle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, giving these two the moments they deserve, i feel things when i’m with you, my first fanfic yay!, se2ep7 rewrite, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanxlle/pseuds/villanxlle
Summary: 「my take on se2ep7 (Wide Awake)’s ‘I feel things when I’m with you’ moment」Eve shifted more until she was up off of Villanelle, and Villanelle almost gave her a right pout.Her body immediately felt cold and her skin ached. She exhaled as if she’d been holding a breath in for days.And she accepted that she shouldn’t have said anything.p.s. this is my first fanfic on this account so pls don’t bombard me with criticism
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> -no unexpected women interrupt this moment

Villanelle chewed her lip as Eve ignored her protest. The agent eyed herself in the mirrors and took off her coat, her face seeming lost. When her coat fell to her elbows, she stopped and breathed deeply.

Villanelle watched keenly, her eyes alert and waiting.

Eve then looked down at her, empty and emotionless. Like she was depraved of something, and expecting Villanelle to know what of.

Not understood, she turned away and perched on the corner of the bed. Eve sighed more deeply and bent slightly forwards, her brown curls falling in front of her face.

“You okay?” Villanelle was confused now.

“I don’t know.” Eve replied earnestly, her mind searching for something.

She sat still for a while, just, thinking.

Villanelle was perplexed, not wanting to break the silence.

Unsure of herself, she reached forwards and gently touched Eve’s arm. To which the older woman didn’t respond, but Villanelle could tell she was expecting more.

Villanelle shuffled closer, her robe falling past her bare legs as she brought herself towards Eve’s back. Her hand on Eve’s forearm held on more confidently, but still soft.

Eve slightly relaxed and she leant back, resting onto Villanelle’s chest. She almost jerked nervously when she felt the blonde’s breasts touch her, but she stayed tense.

Her head slowly fell onto Villanelle too, her forehead placed under Villanelle’s jaw.

Eve’s face was unreadable, her arms stayed by her sides and her muscles were tight. But, Villanelle’s arms began wrapping themselves around Eve, resting above her hips.

“Tell me what happened.” She murmured lowly.

Eve gulped anxiously, and she shuffled more backwards until she was further into Villanelle’s lap, her face burying itself into Villanelle’s neck.

Breathing deeply, Eve smelt bubbly shampoo, fruity watermelon, and the woody scent of a new book.

It all smelled so.. Villanelle.

“Nothing happened.” Her voice came out worriedly, like she was on the verge of tears.

“Oh.”

Villanelle trailed one hand up Eve’s side, her fingers delving into the mess of Eve’s hair. She brushed through the waves and stroked it, still curious about Eve’s emotions.

Normally, an interaction like this would be inconvenient.

“You know those things you said in the meeting?” Eve asked, her face moving off of Villanelle’s skin.

“Which parts?” Villanelle tried to get a look of the other woman’s face but her head was above Eve’s.

“You said you don’t want anything, you don’t like anything, that you’re bored,” the recitation was uncomfortable in the assassin’s ears, and her eyebrows knitted together. “Do you mean it?”

Villanelle hummed. “I don’t know.”

‘You don’t know if you’re telling the truth or not?”

Eve finally brought a hand to rest on top of Villanelle’s arm, her fingers pinching the silk.

“Not really..” the blonde said guiltily.

“You don’t feel anything?”

Villanelle’s hands opened up more and her palms warmed Eve’s stomach. Eve shifted her weight a little at the new fuzzy sensation.

The assassin brushed the side of her face over Eve’s neck and bent forwards to hold her stronger.

“I feel things when I’m with you.”

Her low voice sent tingles down Eve’s spine, and she let the words sink in for a few minutes.

Eve shifted more until she was up off of Villanelle, and Villanelle almost gave her a right pout.

Her body immediately felt cold and her skin ached. She exhaled as if she’d been holding a breath in for days.

And she accepted that she shouldn’t have said anything.

But then her lips grew warmer and she brought herself out of her thoughts to find Eve pressed into her, grasping for contact.

Villanelle’s fingers ran up Eve’s face to dive into her curls, to graze over her cheeks, and to tickle her neck. Their mouths opened simultaneously to invite tongues. Their bodies shrugged off clothing and moved against each other.

Their thoughts sank into bliss.


End file.
